Blog użytkownika:Gangowa/Smutna historia 1
Oto mój special (jeden z dwóch na dziś przygotowanych). Nowa seria! Będą to smutne opowiadania Proszę w komentarzach: *Nie hejtować *Być dla siebie miłym *Nie przeklinać Pierwsze opowiadanie będzie o morderstwach w 1987 roku. Będzie ono bardziej creepypastą, nie związaną z fabułą gry. Zaczynamy: Sara Fitzgerald została zaproszona na impreze urodzinową swojego kolegi. Odbyła się ona w Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Impreza była dosyć fajna, aż do pewnego momentu. Wpadnął wtedy do pizzeri jakiś facet i założył kostium Golden Freddy' ego. Zwabił dzieci do dziwnego pomieszczenia na zapleczu. Potem szybko zdjął kostium i zamordował dzieci. Następnego dnia rodzicie dzieci dowiedzieli się o morderstwie. Marionetka rozdała im kostiumy . Sarze trafiła się Withered Chica. Z rodziców dzieci najsmutniejszy był Jeremy, ojciec Sary. Pracował w miescu morderstwa i to na nocnej zmianie. Zawsze gdy jej ojciec był w swojej pracy Sara próbowała coś mu powiedzieć np: "Uważaj tato ten morderca może znowu wrócić". Miała jednak zepsuty modół głosu i zawsze wydawała z siebie odgłos jumpscare. Może Jeremy się jej strasznie bał, ale Sara bała się bardziej. Bo mimo, że jesteś dwumetrowym, strasznym animatronikiem nadal masz dusze zwykłego dziecka i poprostu się boisz. Chica nie mogła sobie wybaczyć jak przyczyniła się do The bite of 87. A było to tak: Jej ojciec dostał dzienną zmianę. Sara jako Chica znów chciała go bezskutecznie ostrzec. Nie miała rąk, więc wychodząc z części i serwis zostawiła otwarte drzwi. Jej kolega w stroju Foxy' ego nie miał systemu rozpoznawania twarzy. Postanowił wykorzystać otwarte drzwi i ugryźć mordercę. Jednak pomylił go z jakimś dzieckiem. Tak doszło do ugryzienia. Oczywiście cała wina poszła na Jeremy' ego. Szef dał mu ostatnią szansę. Następnego dnia po wywaleniu Fritza, Jeremy znów miał nocną zmianę. Sarze było przykro, więc postanowiła go przeprosić. NIestety, znów nic jej się z tego nie udało. Jeremy postanowił zamknąć ją na klucz w częściach usługi. Jakiś czas później zamknięto pizzerie. Sara przez pięć lat siedziała w części i serwis. Było tam brudno i do tego nie mogła z tamtąd wyjść. W 1993 roku nastąpiło kolejne reotwarcie pizzeri. Sara została wtedy ponownie naprawiona. Jednak był tam inny nocny stróż Mike Schmitch. Sara próbowała się go spytać: "Czy znasz Jeremy' ego Fitzgeralda?" Co prawda miała już naprawiony modół głosu, ale nie wiedziała, że na noc był on wyłączany. Tym razem skończyło się to gorzej. Zabiła go na zawał serca. Z powodu tego wydarzenia pizzeria została zamknięta tylko na rok. Jednak ten rok był koszmarny. Gdyby żyła kończyła by wtedy osiemnaście lat. Jej ojciec zrobił impreze przed pizzerią z resztką nadziei, że duch Sary zobaczy jego starania. Miał racje. Chica patrzyła na niego przez okno. - Jak bardzo chciałabym być teraz przy nim swoim ciałem, nie tylko duszą zamkniętą w animatroniku - pomyślała - jednak nie mogę zapominać kim teraz jestem. Potem wpadła na pomysł, że będzie się zachowywać jakby przy nim teraz była. Udawała, że jest znowu w swoim fizycznym ciele. Otworzyła okno i usiadła koło niego. Jednak Jeremy oczywiście nie wiedział, że Chica to Sara. Złapał nią i wrzucił do pizzeri. Miała połamany endoszkielet, więc cały rok musiała leżeć na podłodze. - Przyczyniłam się do dwóch zamknięć pizzeri tylko dlatego, że szukam swojego taty - pomyślała i zaczęła płakać krwią - teraz jestem znowu popsuta przez niego. Pizzeria w roku 1994 została znowu otwarta. Na początku chcieli ponownie naprawić Chicę. Zrobili jej już nowy endoszkielet, ale pomyśleli, że po nie ma sensu. Miała tylko nowy endoszkielet i mogła się ruszać, ale strój był nadal popękany. Schowali ją za ścianą koło Springtrapa. Freddy, Bonnie i Foxy nadal występowali, a ona już nie mogła. W końcu rozbiła Springtrapem ścianę. Springtrap miał złamane uszy, ale Sara się uwolniła. Dowiedziała się, że jej tata znowu tu pracuje. Miała popsuty modół głosu, ale o tym nie wiedziała. Tym razem była pewna, że uda jej się coś powiedzieć. - Hej tato. To ja Sara - próbowała powiedzieć jednak Jeremy znowu usłyszał krzyk. Tak strasznie się przestraszył, że pojechał do szpitala. W drodze umarł na zawał. Sara dostała po tym wydarzeniu strasznej depresji. Jednak jej samopoczucie się prawie poprawiło jak zobaczyła ducha swojego taty. Wszedł w nocy do pizzeri szukając jej. - Sara, Sara ja też jestem duchem - mówił. Chica wyszła do niego. Znowu krzyczała bo nie mogła nic powiedzieć. Duchowi Jeremy' ego stało się tak samo przykro jak Sarze. Tylko, że on wiedział, że jest duchem i do końca świata będzie błąkał się po nim. Pomyślał, że może kiedyś jeszcze W tym samym czasie Sara musiała być wiecznie zamknięta w kostiumie Chici. Jednak w 2023 wydarzyło się coś niezwykłego: Pizzeria miała być już na zawsze zamknięta. Jeden z pracowników przyszedł rozwalić wszystie animatroniki, a potem je wyrzucić. Jak animatroniki zostały rozwalone duchy wyszły. Sara poszła mu podziękować. Jednak on pomyślał, że chce go prześladować do końca życia. Wszedł do kostiumu Springtrapa, ale przez przypadek się tam zatrzasnął. Otworzono dom strachów, a Sara i jej przyjaciele jako duchy opuścili jego mury. Poszli na cmentarz i usiedli na grobach gdzie pochowano ich ciała. Koło Sary usiadł duch jej taty. Jednak się nie rozpoznali. Tak do końca świata Sara i Jeremy szukali siebie, ale nigdy nie udało im się rozpoznać. No i jak? Bardzo się napracowałam. Kilka razy przy tym płakałam. Narazie! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach